Schatten dieser Welt
by ladyroyalshadow
Summary: Die Lebensgechichte einer Schwarzmagierin in Japan - ihre Wege werden sich mit vielen interessanten Leuten kreuzen!
1. Default Chapter

So, erstmal das Übliche: Harry Potter und die Figuren der Bücher gehören nicht mir, sonder Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers und was weiß ich wem noch ;-). Die Figuren, die in meiner Geschichte herumschleichen und herumschleichen werden, sind größtenteils meiner kranken Phantasie, sowie der meiner Freunde entsprungen. Ich möchte gefragt werden, wenn sie jemand in eine andere Geschichte einbauen will.  
  
Noch etwas, diese Geschichte beginnt in Japan im Jahre 1871 und steht eigentlich nicht in direktem Bezug zu Harry Potter, doch später werden einige Figuren aus seinem nächsten Umfeld in dieser Story auftauchen. Deshalb ist die Kategorie schon richtig. Manchmal weiß ich sehr genau, was ich tu!  
  
Doch nun zur Story:  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Die Geburt und Kindheit  
  
  
  
Gishin Nishimura war mehr als verärgert. Schon wieder hatte ihm seine erste Frau ein Mädchen geboren. Er sah es gar nicht erst an, da er wußte, daß es sowieso in den nächsten Tagen sterben würde. So war es immer gewesen, bei all seinen Kindern, egal welche seiner Frauen sie ihm gebar.  
  
Gishin war das Oberhaupt einer der ältesten japanischen Zaubererfamilien. Eine der ganz wenigen, die reinblütig geblieben waren. Doch was half das alles, wenn er das Erbe nicht weitergeben konnte? Es mußte ein Fluch auf ihm liegen, der seine Familie ausradieren wollte. Erbost schritt er durch den prachtvollen Garten seines Anwesens und starrte auf die in hübschen geometrischen Formen beschnittenen Büsche und Sträucher. Doch heute wollten sie ihm keinen Frieden schenken. Er brauchte einen Erben! Einen starken männlichen Erben, der etwas gelten und darstellen konnte, in der Welt der Zauberer, was sollte er mit einem schwächlichen Mädchen, das wahrscheinlich jetzt schon seinen kümmerlichen Geist ausgehaucht hatte, wie seine Geschwister vor ihm. Energisch machte er kehrt und lief zum Haus zurück. Er würde seine Frauen verstoßen - allesamt! Es gab genug Hexen deren Familien sich darum rissen, ihre Töchter in der ehrwürdigen Familie Nishimura verheiratet zu wissen. Sie würden ihm schöne starke Söhne gebären! Lebensfähige Söhne! Er schleuderte die Sandalen von den Füßen und riss brutal die Schiebetür der Pagode auf. Erschrocken wich die Amme vor seinem kalten Blick zurück und senkte ergeben den Kopf. Gishin beachtete sie nicht, sondern stürmte ins Schlafgemach der Wöchnerin. Furchtsam blickte seine erste Frau ihm entgegen, senkte dann aber sofort demütig den Blick, angesichts seines unverhohlenen Zorns. Seine Gewänder bauschten sich um Gishin, als er in der Mitte des Raumes stehen blieb - irgendetwas war anders! Eine andere Amme löste sich aus einer Ecke - sie trug ein in schwarze und weiße Seide gewickeltes Bündel auf dem Arm und streckte es ihm entgegen. Unwirsch blickte Gishin auf seine Tochter herunter als sich seine Augen erstaunt weiteten. Augen von durchdringender Schwärze hielten seinen Blick nahezu gewaltsam fest. Ein Keuchen entwich ihm, als er sie behutsam entgegennahm und beinahe unbewußt sprach er die Worte, die soviel Bedeutung für ein Kind und besonders für ein Mädchen hatten.  
  
"In meinen Armen halte ich, Gishin Nishimura, meine erstgeborene Tochter und Erbin Kira  
  
Nishimura! Von meinem Blute und Trägerin meiner Kräfte!" Hastig trat er an das Bett seiner  
  
Gemahlin, die staunend zu ihm empor sah. Er drückte ihr fast grob das Bündel in die Arme und verließ fluchtartig das Gemach. Am ganzen Leibe schwitzend fand er sich am Teich im Garten wieder. "Was habe ich da eben getan?" flüsterte er vor sich hin. Ihn schauderte, hier war ältere Magie im Spiel gewesen, als er sie kannte. Sein ganzes Leben langbeschäftigte er sich schon mit Magie und Zauberei und er hätte niemals gedacht, daß es noch etwas geben könnte, das ihn so aus der Fassung bringen könnte.  
  
Sechs Jahre später  
  
"Vater, hast du mir die Schriftrollen mitgebracht?" Kira war aus dem Haus gestürmt, als sie die ersten Anzeichen bemerkte, daß ihr Vater zurückkommen würde. Sie wußte es immer, wenn er kam. Und mittlerweile verließ sich auch jeder darauf, so konnten die Köche das Mahl bereitstellen, daß ihr Herr sich sofort an den gedeckten Tisch setzen konnte. Seine Frauen waren immer fertig geschminkt und erwarteten ihn in ihrer vollen strahlenden Schönheit.  
  
Kira selbst scherte das wenig, sie tauchte aber rätselhafter weise immer genauso auf, wie es passend war. Ja man konnte sogar sagen, daß sie mit ihren sechs Jahren bereits die heimliche Herrin dieses Hauses geworden war. Jetzt stand sie vor dem schnaubenden Pferd ihres Vaters und sah mit ihren glänzenden schwarzen Augen zu ihm empor. Ihre langen Zöpfe flossen ihr über die Schultern und sie sah niedlich aus in ihrem Kleidchen, doch da war dieser Blick, dieser bezwingende Blick, aus dem resultierte, daß sie bekam, was sie wollte, daß sie immer ihren jüngeren Brüdern vorgezogen wurde, obwohl sie ein Mädchen war. Sie war die Erstgeboren und keiner würde es wagen, zu versuchen, ihr das Erbe streitig zu machen. "Kind, benimm dich und lass deinen Vater erstmal ankommen!" mahnte der Begrüßte mit gespielter Strenge, war er doch dem Charme seiner Tochter schon wieder erlegen. Er winkte einem seiner Gefolgsleute, der ihm ein dickes Bündel übergab.  
  
Gishin wog es in seiner Hand. Es war schwer. "Hier, mein kleiner Vogel! Wie willst du so etwas schweres in Deinen kleinen Kopf reinbekommen!"  
  
Die kleine Kira grinste eigentümlich. "Das lass nur meine Sorge sein!" Sie schwang ihren kurzen Zauberstab und das Bündel eierte vor ihr her ins Haus.  
  
"Was hast du uns mitgebracht?" bestürmten nun die Jungen ihren Vater. Wiederum winkte er einem Bediensteten, doch diesmal wartete er nicht ab, bis die Kinder ihre Gaben in Empfang genommen hatten, sondern ging gleich ins Hau. Es war nicht so, daß seine anderen Kinder ihm egal waren, doch Kira verlangte seine uneingeschränkte Energie. Sie ließ einfach nicht zu, daß irgend jemand anders mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekam als sie. Kiras Mutter war bald nach ihrer Geburt gestorben und vielleicht resultierte die Anhänglichkeit des Mädchens an ihren Vater daraus, doch war es denn wirklich Anhänglichkeit von ihrer Seite? Nein, es war vielmehr so, daß sich der Vater an die Fersen seiner kleinen Tochter heftete. Seine ersten Gedanken am Morgen galten ihr und vor dem Einschlafen hatte er als letztes ihr Bild vor Augen. Nicht selten durchzog sie seine Träume.  
  
Vier Jahre später  
  
Mit nervösem Blick überreichte Gishin seiner Tochter das Pergament, auf dem die Ablehnung der schwarzmagischen Akademie stand. Es wurde auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt vertröstet, doch das war es nicht, was Kira wollte. Sie wollte jetzt an das Wissen und an die Macht, die diese Schule ihr bieten konnte. Eine lautstarke Diskussion entspann sich zwischen Vater und Tochter, bei der auch manch zerbrechlicher Gegenstand das Zeitliche segnete.  
  
"Nein, Kira, ich kann und werde nichts dagegen tun und dein kindisches Verhalten beweist, daß die Ältesten recht haben, du bist noch nicht reif! Gehe erst auf die allgemeine Schule, bis du berufen wirst, dann bleibt dir noch immer genug Zeit!" Gishin fiel es schwer, so hart zu ihr zu sein, doch er sah ein, daß hier wirklich Strenge geboten war.  
  
Böse starrte Kira ihren Vater an. Ihr war klar, daß es im Augenblick keine andere Möglichkeit für sie gab, an der Situation etwas zu ändern. Schweigend drehte sie sich um, lief ins Haus zurück und überwachte das Einpacken ihrer Sachen für die Schule.  
  
Die schwarzmagische Akademie war eine kleine Lehranstalt, die immer nur etwa 10 - 15 Schüler zuließ. Das Alter der Adepten lag zwischen 10 und 20 Jahren und unterrichtet wurde von 6 festen Lehrern, sowie zahlreichen Gastdozenten aus aller Welt. Der Umgangston war rau und das Leben dort hart für die Schüler. Oft waren die Lernenden isoliert, was der Abhärtung diente.  
  
Von dieser Schule kamen die brilliantesten Schwarzmagier des asiatischen Raums und es war nur Reinblütern aus alten magischen Familien, die zusätzlich über außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten verfügten, vergönnt, dort zu lernen.  
  
Die allgemeine Magierschule dagegen, war jedem mit magischem Blute zugänglich, ohne daß auf besondere Merkmale Wert gelegt wurde.  
  
„Nein, nicht das! Das Kleid ist mir schon lange zu klein, außerdem ist es hässlich! Und da ziehe ich an, das wird auch nicht eingepackt!" rücksichtslos kommandierte Kira die Hausangestellten herum, egal ob menschlich oder nicht. Sie stemmte die kleinen Hände in die Hüften und schaute grimmig um sich, soweit das einer zehnjährigen möglich war. Dieser Zehnjährigen war es jedenfalls möglich und alles zog den Kopf ein.  
  
Kira hatte noch immer langes schwarzes Haar, das ihr glatt über den Rücken floss. Die Kinderfrauen versuchten meist erfolglos, es in die typischen Mädchenzöpfe zu zwingen. Doch an Festtagen, wenn ihr eine kunstvolle Steckfrisur gemacht werden sollte, klappte es plötzlich wunderbar. Ihr Gesicht war blass, die Lippen zartrosa und die Augen mandelförmig und von satter Schwärze. Der Schnitt ihres Gesichts war unbestreitbar edel und streng. Es trug deutlich japanische Züge. Sie liebte weite bequeme Gewänder dunkler Farbe, in denen man viele Bücher, Schriftrollen und sonstige Dinge verstauen konnte. Sie war groß für ihr Alter und versprach auch später sehr groß zu werden, was ja eher untypisch für eine Japanerin war.  
  
Kira zog sich an diesem Abend in die Gartenlaube zurück, es war Hochsommer und auch zu später Stunde noch angenehm warm. Der Pavillion war achteckig und zu mehreren Seiten hin bis auf eine Brüstung offen. Er stand auf einer Felsklippe, die kühn über das Meer hinausragte. Das war Kiras Lieblingsplatz. Hierhin zog sie sich zurück, wenn sie ihre Ruhe haben wollte, fern von dem geschäftigen Treiben im Haus. Ein kühler Wind blies salzige Luft in ihr Gesicht. Tief sog sie diesen Duft in sich ein und ihr war bewusst, dass sie nun einige Zeit ohne ihre kleine Oase auskommen mußte. Bei aller Stärke, die sie nach außen zeigte, war sie doch ein kleines Mädchen, das eine Schulter zum Anlehnen brauchte. Sie ließ sich den Wind durch Haare und Gewänder schmeicheln, während sie an die nun vor ihr liegende Schulzeit dachte. Sie war neugierig und freute sich darauf, mehr Wissen zu erlangen, doch andererseits hatte sie fast ein bißchen Angst vor den vielen fremden Menschen, die ihr begegnen würden. Seufzend kehrte se der Laube den Rücken und schlenderte durch den Garten auf das Haus zu.  
  
Ihr wahres Leben würde nun beginnen!  
  
  
  
-- Fortsetzung folgt -- 


	2. Die Schulzeit beginnt

Kira war todmÃ¼de, ihr Vater hatte darauf bestanden, sie zu begleiten, denn einerseits war er unglaublich stolz auf seine Tochter, andererseits wollte er auch absolute Gewissheit haben, daÃŸ sie sicher in der Schule ankam. Er ritt auf seinem stÃ¤mmigen Pferd neben der Kutsche her. Kira starrte aus der schmalen FensterÃ¶ffnung der Kutsche. Da endlose RÃ¼tteln der zweitÃ¤gigen Reise hatten sie zermÃ¼rbt, sie wollte nur noch eines - ankommen, egal wo, nur aus dieser stickigen Kiste heraus.  
  
Endlich hielt das unbequeme GefÃ¤hrt und Kira konnte einen ersten Blick auf ihre kÃ¼nftige Bleibe erhaschen. Sie erkannte viele kleine GebÃ¤ude, die Ã¼ber das GelÃ¤nde verstreut waren und einige etwas grÃ¶ÃŸere mit PagodendÃ¤chern.  
  
Es waren schon einige SchÃ¼ler angekommen, die wÃ¼st durcheinanderschnatternd in der Gegend herumliefen. Viel schien man hier nicht von Disziplin zu halten, dachte Kira naserÃ¼mpfend.  
  
Ihr Vater Ã¶ffnete ihr persÃ¶nlich die KutschentÃ¼r und sie stieg langsam aus. Er hielt ihr den Arm hin und sie drÃ¼ckte seine Hand. "Ich reite jetzt wieder, meine Tochter. Mache die Ahnen stolz. Kira verneigte sich wortlos. Erst hatte alles so lange gedauert und nun ging es so schnell. Gishin stieg wieder auf sein Pferd und stob in einer Staubwolke davon. Beklommen sah Kira ihm nach. Sie fÃ¼hlte sich schrecklich allein.  
  
"Kira Nishimura?" Eine Japanerin war an Kiras Seite getreten. Sie trug einen eleganten Kimono, ihre Haare waren traditionell hochgesteckt und ihre durchdringenden Augen musterten nun Kira. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Pergament auf dem sie ankommende SchÃ¼ler abhakte.  
  
"Ja, Sensei!" antwortete Kira hÃ¶flich und musterte die mutmaÃŸliche Lehrmeisterin eingehend. Ihr Herz klopfte etwas schneller vor Aufregung und nur zu deutlich war sie sich ihrer nicht sonderlich tadellosen Sauberkeit ihrer Reisekleidung bewusst. Sie sehnte sich nach einem heiÃŸen Bad und frischen Kleidern. Dann wÃ¼rde sie wirklich bereit sein, sich dem vielen Neuen zu stellen, das auf sie zukommen wÃ¼rde.  
  
Sittsam senkte sie den Blick wieder und war gespannt auf das Kommende.  
  
Die Japanerin nickte. Sie legte viel Wert auf den ersten Eindruck und scheinbar hatte dieses MÃ¤dchen wenigstens Manieren, obwohl es scheinbar nicht viel wert auf Sauberkeit legte. Vielleicht kam das auch nur vom langen Reisen. "Willkommen, ich bin Sensei Funakoshi. Ich werde sie in Kalligraphie und Verwandlung unterrichten. Takani Nishimura, melden sie sich dort hinten bei den anderen ErstklÃ¤sslern. Dort werden sie alles weitere erfahren." Die Lehrerin zeigte auf eine kleinere Gruppe etwas abseits von den anderen. Bevor sie sich dem nÃ¤chsten NeuankÃ¶mmling zuwandte, fÃ¼gte sie noch in spitzem Ton Kira hinzu. "Waschen sie sich, bevor sie das Schulhaus betreten! Die DuschrÃ¤ume befinden sich dort!" Sie zeigte auf ein kleineres GebÃ¤ude und lieÃŸ Kira dann alleine stehen.  
  
Kira Ã¤rgerte sich Ã¼ber die letzte Bemerkung der Lehrerin. "Ja, Sensei!" sagte sie, doch es klang leicht gereizt. Wie wÃ¼rde diese Frau denn aussehen, wen sie in einer Kiste quer durch Japan gereist war. Kira zog ihren Zauberstab und kommandierte eine kleine Tasche zu sich, in der sich frische Kleidung und einige Toilettenartikel befanden. Dann stapfte sie zu den WaschrÃ¤umen. Hoffentlich waren hier nicht alle Lehrer so dÃ¤mlich. Diese Bemerkung hÃ¤tte sich diese Funakoshi auch sparen kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Sie riss die TÃ¼r auf und ihre Augen mussten sich nach dem gleiÃŸenden Sonnenlicht auf dem Vorplatz erst an die schattige DÃ¤mmerung im Haus gewÃ¶hnen.  
  
Ein GerÃ¤usch in einer Ecke machte sie auf eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt aufmerksam. Auch das noch! dachte Kira und beschloÃŸ, das Wesen zu ignorieren. Sie stellte die Tasche ab und kramte heraus, was sie benÃ¶tigte. Dann schaute sie doch wieder zu der zusammengekauerten Gestalt hinÃ¼ber, wÃ¤hrend sie aus ihrem Obergewand schlÃ¼pfte und mit raschen Bewegungen ihre Haare aufzwirbelte.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte sie quer durch den Raum.  
  
"Was?" Das kleine MÃ¤dchen sah Kira erschrocken an. Schnell wischte sie sich die TrÃ¤nen weg. "Nichts... alles in Ordnung..." meinte sie schnell und stand auf um sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser zu waschen.  
  
"Hm!" kam es nur von Kira, die nun die Schlaufen ihres Untergewandes lÃ¶ste und rasch unter einen Wasserstrahl schlÃ¼pfte. Er war herrlich, sich vorstellen, wie diese ganze Reise von ihr abgewaschen wurde. Doch sie vergaÃŸ nicht, daÃŸ sie noch etwas zu tun hatte. Bedauernd wickelte sie sich in eines der groÃŸen weichen HandtÃ¼cher und fragte sich im stillen, ob es an dieser Schule eigentlich kein Personal gab. Ihre schwarzen Augen ruhten auf dem kleinen MÃ¤dchen. "Was schaust du so?" fragte Kira ungehalten.  
  
Das MÃ¤dchen blickte schnell auf den Boden. "Nichts... es tut mir leid... ich wollte dich nicht Ã¤rgern..." Schnell ging sie an Kira vorbei und eilte nach drauÃŸen.  
  
Kira grinste hÃ¶hnisch, trocknete sich ab und schlÃ¼pfte in saubere Kleider. Dann bÃ¼rstete sie sich die Haare, band sie zu ordentlichen ZÃ¶pfen und verstaute ihre Sachen wieder in der Tasche. Das Badetuch legte sie in einen Korb in der Ecke.. Dann lief sie rasch Ã¼ber den Hof zu den anderen ErstklÃ¤sslern.  
  
Sie musterte die anderen SchÃ¼ler, ein paar kannte sie flÃ¼chtig durch ihren Vater. Die anderen wÃ¼rdigte sie kaum eines Blickes.  
  
Die Gruppe von SchÃ¼lern war sauber getrennt. Die MÃ¤dchen standen auf der einen Seite, ihre Blicke meist auf den Boden gerichtet und nur leise miteinander sprechend. Die Jungen unterhielten sich, lachten und machten SpÃ¤ÃŸe. Zum Teil auch Ã¼ber die MÃ¤dchen, die ihrer Ansicht nach, nie eine gute Frau abgeben wÃ¼rden. Ein vollschlanker Junge hat sich besonders hervor. Er gehÃ¶rte einer angesehen Familie an und das teilte er auch jedem mit. Als er Kira erblickte, grinste er und lehnte sich weiter zu den anderen hinÃ¼ber. "Seht euch mal diese Bohnenstange an. Sie ist grÃ¶ÃŸer als manche Jungen... das ist eine Ausgeburt... Frauen haben sich unterzuordnen, sie sollen ihren MÃ¤nnern nicht Ã¼ber den Kopf wachsen! Mit der hat man bestimmt nur Ã„rger!"  
  
Kira dachte nicht daran, den Blick zu senken. Sie fasste den Jungen genau ins Auge und fixierte ihn stechend. Nichts weiter, sie starrte ihn einfach nur an, dann lÃ¤chelte sie messerdÃ¼nn und legte den Kopf leicht schrÃ¤g. Hideo Zugaya, aus der Familie Zugaya. Altes Blut, durch Inzucht hochgebracht und nun litten viele Mitglieder der Familie unter Erbkrankheiten und Gehirnerweichung. Die Familie des Jungen war im Niedergang begriffen und er konnte froh sein, wenn er spÃ¤ter mal Ã¼berhaupt eine Familie fand, die ihm eine ihrer TÃ¶chter zur Frau gab.  
  
Hideo starrte eine Weile zurÃ¼ck, fast etwas schockiert von dieser Dreistigkeit. Dann nahm er sein Kinn noch etwas hÃ¶her und meinte scharf. "MÃ¤dchen!" Mehr sagt er nicht. doch mit diesem einem Wort drÃ¤ngte er sie mit Gewalt zurÃ¼ck in ihre Rolle, die sie in dieser Gesellschaft spielen sollte. Hideo drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden. FÃ¼r ihn war die Sache gegessen. "Ihre Eltern haben ihr keine Manieren beigebracht... und seht euch dieses LÃ¤cheln an... sie hat etwas von einer VerrÃ¼ckten."  
  
Doch Kira trieb es noch weiter und lachte leise. "Unverkennbar, ein Zugaya. Zu erkennen an Ã¤uÃŸerster HÃ¤sslichkeit und Ã¼berschÃ¤umender Ignoranz" Gelassen reihte sie sich nun in die Gruppe der MÃ¤dchen ein und schenkte Hideo keine weitere Beachtung. Sie zupfte einen winzigen Fussel von ihrem dunkelblauen Seidenkimono und tat, als wÃ¤re das, was sie eben gesagt und getan hatte, das natÃ¼rlichste der Welt. Die MÃ¤dchen um sie herum starrten sie fassungslos an.  
  
Hideo erstarrte fÃ¼r einen Moment und trat dann mit groÃŸen Schritten, was bei seiner Figur sehr beachtlich war, zu Kira. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. "Beleidige NIE mein Haus! Du dummes Frauenzimmer!" Er musste sich zÃ¼geln, um ihr nicht eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. WÃ¤ren sie jetzt alleine gewesen... So durfte niemand von seinem Haus reden und schon gar nicht dieses MÃ¤dchen! Er trat einen Schritt zurÃ¼ck und betrachtete Kira abschÃ¤tzend. "Tz! Du bist es nicht wert, dass ich wegen dir Ã„rger bekomme! SchlieÃŸlich will ich meinem Haus Ehre bringen, was du ja anscheinend nicht vorhast... was wÃ¼rde dein Vater sagen, wenn er sehen kÃ¶nnte, wie du ihn so offensichtlich und mit vollster Absicht beschÃ¤mst?" Er schÃ¼ttelte mitleidig den Kopf und verschrÃ¤nkte die Arme.  
  
Demonstrativ blickte Kira von ihrer HÃ¶he auf ihn hinab und taxierte ihn erneut. "Nun, daÃŸ Manieren in der Familie Zugaya nunmehr auch nichts gelten ist mir neu, mein Vater sprach in diesem Punkte eigentlich immer sehr positiv, doch fÃ¼r meine Zeit gelten dann offensichtlich andere MaÃŸstÃ¤be, wie gut, daÃŸ ich mich darauf einstellen kann, obwohl ich nicht glaube, daÃŸ sich die Familie Nishimura oft mit einem sterbenden Geschlecht auseinandersetzen wird, das Problem lÃ¶st sich ja von allein!" Sie wuÃŸte genau, wie sehr sie den Jungen reizte, doch sie wollte einfach nur, daÃŸ er die MÃ¤dchen in Ruhe lieÃŸ. Mit einem unwilligen Ruck ihres Kopfes schleuderte sie einen ihrer ZÃ¶pfe Ã¼ber die Schulter zurÃ¼ck. Aus dem Augenwinkel warf sie einen Blick zum Eingang der Schule, ob sich schon ein Sensei blicken lieÃŸ.  
  
Hideo ballte seine HÃ¤nde zu FÃ¤usten. Diese MÃ¤dchen machte ihn wirklich fertig. Soviel UnverschÃ¤mtheit hatte er noch nie erlebt. Sie schaffte es tatsÃ¤chlich, dass er sprachlos war. Mit einem gezischten. "Geh mir ja aus den Augen! Sonst vergesse ich mich noch komplett!" Schritt er zu den anderen Jungen zurÃ¼ck.  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich muÃŸ hier bleiben!" lÃ¤chelte sie, noch immer voller Freundlichkeit und schaute nun wirklich nach vorne zur TÃ¼r, die sich gerade Ã¶ffnete. Ein verhutzelter kleiner Mann trat hinaus. Alles an ihm schien verschrumpelt zu sein, selbst sein Kimono war unglaublich zerknittert. Er zog ein nicht minder zerknautschtes Pergament aus dem Ã„rmel, starrte darauf, lieÃŸ es wieder verschwinden und starrte die SchÃ¼ler mit unglaublich blauen Augen an. Dann begann er zu reden, irgendwie klang selbst seine Stimme zerknittert. "Ihr seid hier, um in die kleinen und groÃŸen Geheimnisse der Magie eingeweiht zu werden. Wenn ihr Euch MÃ¼he gebt, kÃ¶nnt ihr viel lernen und euren Familien Ehre machen, wenn nicht, dann trollt ihr Euch lieber gleich, anstatt meine und eure Zeit zu verschwenden." Stille trat fÃ¼r einen Moment ein, bis der verhutzelte Mann fortfuhr: "Ich bin Shihan Nakayama und heiÃŸe euch willkommen! Nun schert euch aus der Sonne und kommt ins Haus!" Seine Miene war etwas freundlicher geworden, als die beiden SchÃ¼lerreihen brav an ihm vorÃ¼berzockelten. Er stand in der Mitte und musterte jeden kurz, aber eindringlich mit seinen fÃ¼r einen Japaner so bizarr anmutenden Augen. Die SchÃ¼ler betraten einen langgestreckten Raum, in dem drei Tische standen. Einer fÃ¼r die Jungen, einer fÃ¼r die MÃ¤dchen und einer fÃ¼r die Lehrer. Die neuen SchÃ¼ler saÃŸen der TÃ¼r am nÃ¤chsten und rÃ¼ckten mit jedem Jahrgang dichter zum Lehrertisch auf. Die Ã¤lteren SchÃ¼ler saÃŸen schon an den Tischen und sprangen beim, Anblick des Shihan hastig auf.  
  
Auf einen Wink sanken die SchÃ¼ler wieder auf ihre Kissen und die ErstklÃ¤ssler verteilten sich auf die Tische. Auf jedem Platz lag eine kleine Pergamentrolle, die den Kursplan enthielt. "Die ErstklÃ¤ssler tragen sich in die herumgehenden Kurslisten ein!" beschied Nakayama noch, bevor er zum Lehrertisch stapfte und dort seinen Platz einnahm.  
  
Kira lieÃŸ sich am MÃ¤dchentisch nieder und musterte ihre MitschÃ¼lerinnen, die ihr zum Teil immer noch seltsame Blicke zuwarfen. Achselzuckend schmÃ¶kerte sie sich durch die kleine Pergamentrolle.  
  
Ein MÃ¤dchen mit langem schmalem Gesicht, war die einzige, die bewundernd ansah. Sie lehnte sich leicht zu ihr hinÃ¼ber und flÃ¼sterte fast unhÃ¶rbar. "Ich fand es mutig von dir, Hideo so vor den Kopf zu stoÃŸen... die anderen fanden es eher unsittlich... aber das ist mir egal. Ich fand es wirklich bewundernswert!" Sie nickte ihr anerkennend zu und lÃ¤chelte schÃ¼chtern, wÃ¤hrend sie Kira ihre Hand hinstreckte. "Ich bin Ã¼brigens Akiko Miyagi..."  
  
ZÃ¶gernd ergriff Kira die Hand und stellte sich ebenfalls vor. "Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn Leute mit sterbendem Ruhm angeben. AuÃŸerdem verstieÃŸ er ja zuerst gegen die guten Sitten, es ist Zeit, daÃŸ er die Meinung gesagt bekam!" nun grinste sie.  
  
Akiko lachte leise. "Du hast recht, bevor du gekommen bist, hat er uns ziemlich niedergemacht..." Man sah ihr an, dass sie scheinbar auch die eine oder andere unschÃ¶ne Bemerkung Ã¼ber sich ergehen lassen mÃ¼ssen. "WeiÃŸt du schon, welche Kurse du wÃ¤hlen wirst? Ich bin noch etwas unentschlossen..." Sie studierte den Kursplan eingehend.  
  
"Nun, ich werde der Familientradition folgen!" bemerkte Kira. Die Nishimuras waren als Schwarzmagier bekannt. Sie strich Ã¼ber die Schriftzeichen. "Die Kurse in den dunklen KÃ¼nsten harmonieren zeitlich gut!" sagte sie, "Obwohl mich ehrlich gesagt aber auch Schriftkunde sehr reizt, aber das fÃ¤llt mit "Fluchforschung" zusammen und das will ich nicht versÃ¤umen!"  
  
Akiko Ã¼berlegte kurz, dann meinte sie grinsend. "Du hast recht. Die dunklen KÃ¼nste sind wirklich sehr reizvoll! Und wenn du mÃ¶chtest, geh ich in Schriftkunde und kann dir hinterher meine Aufzeichnungen darÃ¼ber geben... und du lehrst mich den Stoff in Fluchforschung!"  
  
"Das ist ein guter Vorschlag!" nickte Kira angetan von Akiko. "Ich will hier soviel an Wissen wie mÃ¶glich herausschlagen!" abfÃ¤llig musterte sie die anderen MÃ¤dchen.  
  
Akiko lÃ¤chelte glÃ¼cklich. Sie konnte Kira einen Gefallen tun! "Wenn das jemand schafft, dann bist es du... du hast einen starken Willen und ich bin mir sicher, du erreichst alles, was du dir wÃ¼nscht!" meinte sie mit strahlenden Augen.  
  
Innerlich stutzte Kira. Dieses MÃ¤dchen war noch auf etwas anderes aus! Sie beschloÃŸ, auf der Hut zu bleiben und ihr nicht zuviel Einblick in ihre Gedankenwelt zu geben.  
  
Die Kursliste war bis zu den beiden durchgekommen. Akiko reichte sie zuerst Kira, bevor sie sich selber eintrug. Akiko belegte die selben Kurse wie Kira, mit einer Ausnahme: Schriftkunde.  
  
Mittlerweile war das Essen auf den Tischen erschienen und Kira widmete sich Suppe und Sushi. Sie war gespannt auf den Unterricht. Was wÃ¼rden sie ihnen so alles beibringen? Insgeheim hoffte sie aber nach wie vor, daÃŸ man sie an die Akademie holen wÃ¼rde.  
  
"WeiÃŸt du," sagte sie leise zu Akiko, "Ich mÃ¶chte nicht meine gesamte Schulzeit hier verbringen!"  
  
Diese sah sie erstaunt an. "Wo willst du denn hin?"  
  
"Auf die schwarzmagische Akademie! Ich bin bereits vorgemerkt!" Das stimmte zwar nicht, aber sie wollte sehen, wie Akiko darauf reagierte.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. "Das ist ja toll!" meinte sie begeistert. "Die nehmen doch nur etwa 10-15 SchÃ¼ler auf, oder? Wahnsinn... ich meine... wow, das ist echt klasse!!"  
  
"Ja, da kann man wirklich etwas lernen! Es soll sehr hart sein, aber das macht mir nichts aus!" kam es Ã¼berheblich von Kira.  
  
"Wenn es jemand schafft, den Anforderungen gerecht zu werden dann du!!" Akiko war Feuer und Flamme von dieser Nachricht. Sie wusste zwar noch nicht, wie viel Kira konnte, doch nachdem sie sogar schon vorgemerkt war, bei der Akademie, da musste sie einfach gut sein!  
  
Kira nickte leicht vor sich hin und angelte sich noch ein Sushi mit Thunfisch, das sie nachdenklich verspeiste. "Was hast du fÃ¼r Ziele?" fragte sie dann.  
  
Akiko zÃ¶gerte kurz, dann sprach sie voller Ãœberzeugung, aber auch etwas schÃ¼chtern. "Ich wollte schon immer an etwas groÃŸem Teilhaben... ich weiÃŸ, das klingt albern... aber es ist so..."  
  
"An etwas groÃŸem?" hakte Kira sofort nach. "Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Akiko lÃ¤chelte leicht. "Ich weiÃŸ es nicht genau... an etwas GroÃŸem, was die Welt verÃ¤ndern kÃ¶nnte und wird! Etwas, Ã¼ber das noch viel gesprochen werden wird... ich habe das GefÃ¼hl schon seid ich denken kann, dass ich eines Tages Teil von etwas GroÃŸem sein werde." Akiko schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf. "Es ist wirklich albern, tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit belÃ¤stigt habe..."  
  
"Hmmm, ich denke, es ist ein verstÃ¤ndliches Bestreben, obwohl die meisten Menschen nicht nur Teil etwas GroÃŸen sein wollen, sondern lieber selbst etwas groÃŸes sind!" warf Kira gedankenvoll ein. sie musterte Akiko genau und studierte die Regungen ihres Gesichts.  
  
"Nein!" meinte Akiko ernst. "Das kÃ¶nnte ich nicht... dafÃ¼r habe ich gar nicht die MÃ¶glichkeit selbst etwas groÃŸes zu werden... ich will nur ein Teil davon sein." Aus Akikos Gesicht sprach Ehrlichkeit.  
  
"Hmm!" Sie belieÃŸ es dabei. "Schau mal, da werden wohl die SchÃ¼lerhÃ¤user verteilt!" Kira sah zu dem Sensei, der kleine Zettelchen mit Nummern verteilte. Kira zog die Nummer 4. "Was bedeutet das jetzt?" erkundigte sie sich. "Das ist das Haus, indem du mit drei anderen MÃ¤dchen wohnen wirst!" kam die ErklÃ¤rung. "Deine Sachen sind schon dort, Takani!"  
  
Akiko zog nun ebenfalls einen Zettel. einen Moment zÃ¶gerte sie, bevor sie darauf sah. "Ich bin auch in Nummer 4!!" Sie strahlte Ã¼bers ganze Gesicht. "Wir werden zusammen wohnen!"  
  
"Das ist gut!" Kira strahlte nun auch. "Hm, ob wir schon gehen kÃ¶nnen? Ich will mich unbedingt umsehen!" In diesem Augenblick erhoben sich die Ã¤lteren SchÃ¼ler und begannen, sich Ã¼ber das GelÃ¤nde und in die SchÃ¼lerhÃ¤uschen zu verstreuen.  
  
Pro Jahrgag kamen immer etwa 16 neue SchÃ¼ler an die Schule, in der Regel acht Jungen und acht MÃ¤dchen, so dass die Verteilung meist sehr einfach war, wenn die Lernenden ihre HÃ¤uschen zugewiesen bekamen.  
  
Mit einem Wink bedeutete Kira Akiko ihr zu folgen, und die MÃ¤dchen traten wieder in den Sonnenschein hinaus. Es war Nachmittag und die Sonne war sehr krÃ¤ftig. Zuerst inspizierten die MÃ¤dchen ihre Unterkunft, dann schlenderten sie etwas durch den Garten und beobachteten die anderen SchÃ¼ler.  
  
"Die Widerspenstige hat jetzt wohl eine Freundin! Erstaunlich, wirklich erstaunlich, wenn man von deinem Charakter ausgeht!" Hideo trat mit verschrÃ¤nkten Armen und hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf den kleinen Kiesweg.  
  
"Du schon wieder! Hast du keine andere BeschÃ¤ftigung, als den MÃ¤dchen nachzustellen?" konterte Kira prompt.  
  
"Tz! Als wenn ich dir nachstellen wÃ¼rde! Dazu bist du zu unwichtig!" Hideo grinste hÃ¤misch. "Ich war vor euch da, ihr seid mir Ã¼ber den Weg gelaufen und nicht andersherum!"  
  
Akiko trat einen kleinen Schritt zurÃ¼ck und stand nun leicht hinter Kira.  
  
"Hideo, ich glaube nicht, daÃŸ du mich wirklich zum Feind haben willst!" sagte Kira gefÃ¤hrlich leise. Ihre Hand war unauffÃ¤llig in ihrem Ã„rmel verschwunden und ihre Finger schlossen sich fest um ihren Zauberstab. Keine Sekunde lieÃŸ sie ihn aus den Augen.  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich vor dir Angst habe???" Hideo lachte Ã¼berheblich. "Vor so einem MÃ¤dchen wie dir? Pah!"  
  
"Du machst einen Fehler, Hideo, einen groÃŸen Fehler! Ich warne dich nur!" wiederholte Kira.  
  
Akiko fÃ¼hlte sich etwas unbehaglich, doch es beruhigte sie, dass Kira da war. Sie war so stark, so mutig! Akiko bewunderte sie zutiefst. Hideo verzog spÃ¶ttisch das Gesicht. "SchÃ¶n, und ich sage nochmal, vor dir habe ich keine Angst! Du bist nur ein dummes MÃ¤dchen! Also keine ernsthafte Bedrohung fÃ¼r mich."  
  
"Gut, dann lerne die erste Lektion an dieser Schule! UnterschÃ¤tze niemals einen potentiellen Gegner, vor allem nicht, wenn du seine StÃ¤rken nicht genau kennst!" lÃ¤chelnd zog Kira ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Hideo und sprach: "Rictusempra!"  
  
Hideo schÃ¼ttelte sich vor lachen. Doch aus seinen Augen sprach Wut. Er wollte ebenfalls nach dem Zauberstab greifen, als plÃ¶tzlich jemand "Finite Incantatem" rief. Sensei Funakoshi kam zu den dreien herÃ¼ber. Ihr Gesicht sprach BÃ¤nde. Sie hatte ihre strengen Augen direkt auf Kira gerichtet. Ihre Lippen vor Wut zu einem schmalen Strich gepresst. "Takani Nishimura! Was denken sie sich eigentlich dabei? Sie sind nicht mal einen Tag hier und bereiten schon Ã„rger! Sie werden sofort mitkommen, um ihre Strafarbeit von mir zu erhalten!" Mit einem Seitenblick musterte sie kurz Hideo. Doch dem ging es schon wieder gut. Dann wandte sie sich an Akiko. "Und sie, Takani Miyagi, ich bin zutiefst enttÃ¤uscht von ihnen!" Akiko senkte beschÃ¤mt den Kopf. Die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich gar nichts getan hatte behielt sie fÃ¼r sich. Sie wollte dem Sensei nicht widersprechen. Funakoshi sah beide noch einmal durchdringend an, bevor sie sich mit einem "Kommen sie mit!" umdrehte und in Richtung des SchulgebÃ¤udes ging.  
  
Kira erwiderte unerschrocken den Blick der Lehrerin, zwinkerte Akiko kurz zu, wÃ¤hrend Hideo einen Ã¤uÃŸerst drohenden Blick erntete. Dann trabte Kira hinter Sensei Funakoshi her und legte sich schon mal ein paar Worte zurecht. Dass sie im Recht war, wuÃŸte sie und sie wÃ¼rde alles dransetzen, um es zu bekommen. 


End file.
